Bürde eines Schicksals
by Kernchen
Summary: Fortsetzung von Midnight Guardian. Jahr 4. Harry hat jetzt eine Familie und freut sich auf ein ruhiges Jahr aber jemand in Hogwarts hat andere Pläne. Schreckliche Albträume, unkontrollierte Kräfte und überbehütende Vormünder die alles komplizieren


Das alte und noble Haus Black

Sirius Black und Remus Lupin halfen die Schulkoffer und anderes Gepäck der Neuankömmlinge hereintragen. Beide versuchten so leise wie möglich zu sein, aber bei so vielen war das schwierig. Sirius und Remus fürchteten teilweise diese Veränderung. Obwohl die Gemeinschaft gut täte, zögerten sie wegen des Stresses den ihr Zögling deswegen durchmachte.

Harry Potter, auch bekannt als der Junge-der-lebt, erholte sich noch von seinem Duell mit Lord Voldemort das vor etwas über einem Monat stattgefunden hatte. Niemand außer Sirius, Remus, Professor Albus Dumbledore (der Schulleiter von Hogwarts, Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei) und Madame Pomfrey (die Medi-Heilerin der Schule) wusste wie langsam Harrys Genesung tatsächlich ablief. Niemand außer den vieren wusste wie schwierig jede Nacht für den bald fünfzehnjährigen war.

Es hatte Sirius und Remus lange Zeit bedurft um Harry mit dem Tod von Cedric Diggory dem ersten Opfer des zweiten Krieges umgehen zu helfen. Harry fühlte sich extrem schuldig für den Part den er an Cedrics Tod hatte obwohl Harry beinahe sein eigenes Leben geopfert hatte um Cedric zu schützen. Der Teenager hatte schließlich akzeptiert dass er alles Mögliche getan hatte um Cedrics Leben zu retten aber das hielt die Albträume nicht davon ab und mit den Albträumen kamen die Anfälle.

Sirius und Remus hatten beinahe einen Schlaganfall bekommen als Harry mitten in einem Albtraum zu atmen aufhörte. Sie hatten ihn schreien gehört und waren in sein Zimmer gerannt und sahen ihn sich im Bett winden. Sirius war aufs Bett gesprungen und hatte die Schultern des Jungen gehalten während Remus die Beine ergriff. Sie hatten beide versucht Harry zu wecken, aber nichts funktionierte bis Harry aufhörte sich zu bewegen … und aufhörte zu atmen.

Remus rannte aus dem Zimmer um nach Hilfe zu rufen während Sirius versuchte Harry wieder zu beleben. Fast fünf Minuten lang bekam Sirius keine Reaktion. Seine Flehrufe wurden mit jedem Versuch immer verzweifelter. Professor Dumbledore war mit Madame Pomfrey gekommen, die sich um den unbeweglichen Teen kümmerte, sobald Dumbledore und Remus Sirius fort gezogen hatten. Eine viertel Stunde warteten die drei Zauberer betend und hoffend vor dem Zimmer bis Madame Pomfrey völlig erschöpft herauskam.

Die Diagnose war nicht gut.

Seit Harrys drittem Jahr in Hogwarts reifte seine Magie schneller als gewöhnlich. Letztes Jahr war es außer Kontrolle geraten was Harry dazu zwang eine Kette zu tragen die die Ausbrüche unterdrückte die ohne Vorwarnungen kamen. Während Harry vom Dunklen Lord gefangen gehalten wurde, wurde die Kette entfernt wodurch Harry selbst mit den Ausbrüchen umgehen musste etwas was er nie gelernt hatte. Ein Ausbruch war eine Kraft die man anerkennen musste aber Harry hatte drei innerhalb weniger Minuten erlitten. Als Ergebnis davon erlitt Harrys Körper physische und magische Erschöpfung die kein Körper aushalten sollte. Seine Lungen waren kollabiert, sein Herz hatte fast aufgehört zu schlagen und heilte immer noch.

Anscheinend nicht so schnell wie die vier Individuen glaubten.

Um Harrys Heilung zu unterstützen, musste er einmal am Tag einen Trank nehmen um seinem Herzen zu helfen. Er wurde auch nachts überwacht um sicherzustellen dass so etwas nicht wieder geschah. Zauber wurden im Zimmer gewirkt um jeden im Haus wissen zu lassen falls Harry in jeglicher Art von Stress war. Sein Herz wurde magisch überwacht so ähnlich wie es im Krankenflügel von Hogwarts geschehen war ehe er für die Sommerferien aufgebrochen war.

An das alles hatte man sich erst gewöhnen müssen, aber Harrys Herz hatte nicht ausgesetzt seitdem die Maßnahmen ergriffen wurden, also fanden Sirius und Remus es war das alles wert. es hatte einige Albträume gegeben die Harrys Herz gestresst hatten, aber mit den Vorsichtsmaßnahmen waren Sirius und Remus in der Lage Harry zu wecken ehe er in ernster Gefahr war.

Das Geräusch eines Koffers der abgestellt wurde, riss die beiden Rumtreiber aus ihren Gedanken. Sirius und Remus drehten sich schnell zu dem Geräusch um und erblickten die lächelnden Gesichter der Weasley Zwillinge Fred und George. Ein böser Blick von Sirius wischte das Lächeln von ihren Gesichtern. Sirius konnte mit den besten von ihnen ein Kind sein, aber wenn es um Harry ging, konnte der ehemalige Askaban Sträfling ziemlich streng sein. Die Wiedergeburt Voldemorts hatte das Schutzverhalten der beiden Rumtreiber übersteuert. Aus Briefen hatte Harry erfahren dass die kürzlich siebzehn gewordenen Zauberer gerade ihre Apparier-Lizenz erhalten hatten, was ihnen gestattete von einem Ort zu verschwinden und an einem anderen wieder aufzutauchen. Sirius und Remus waren gewarnt wurden da es die Zwillinge im Moment sehr begierig darauf waren ihre Magie zu nutzen jetzt da sie volljährig waren, etwas dass die Erwachsenen im Black Haushalt fürchteten.

Der nächste der eintrat, war Harrys bester Freund, Ron Weasley. Der große fünfzehnjährige sah sich beeindruckt um ehe er Sirius und Remus direkt mit einem leicht verwirrten Ausdruck ansah. „Wo ist Harry?" fragte er sofort.

Sirius und Remus sahen sich an ehe Sirius antwortete. „Er schläft", sagte er fest, „bitte versucht leise zu sein."

Ginny Weasley, das jüngste der Weasley Geschwister und einzige Mädchen, war Ron herein gefolgt. „Geht es ihm gut?", fragte sie. „In seinen Briefen an die Familie hat er nicht davon erwähnt dass etwas nicht stimmt. Ist etwas geschehen?"

„Harry wird es gut gehen", sagte Remus mit versicherndem Ton. „Er braucht nur Ruhe. „Er ist noch von allem was mit Voldemort geschehen ist ein wenig erschöpft."

Die Weasley Kinder zuckten bei Voldemorts Namen zusammen. Mrs. Weasley betrat das Haus gefolgt von ihrem Mann. Die Weasley Eltern waren gewarnt worden das nicht alles so hell und rosig war wie Harry es in seinen Briefen darstellte. Sirius und Remus wussten wenn ihnen jemand mit Harrys Zustand helfen würden, wären es Arthur und Molly Weasley. Das Ehepaar liebte Harry wie einen von ihnen.

„Molly, Arthur", sagte Remus mit einem Nicken. „Wenn ihr in die Küche geht das Treffen fängt gleich an." Mr. Weasley ging zur Küche aber Mrs. Weasley bleib. Dann wandte sich Remus den vier Weasley Kindern zu. „Ihr vier geht nach oben ihr findet eure Namen auf den Zimmertüren."

„Wir erwarten dass ihr direkt ins Bett geht", fügte Sirius hinzu als Remus in die Küche ging. „Morgen ist Harrys Geburtstag und wir wollen ihn besonders machen." Sirius wollte Remus gerade folgen als er sich umdrehte und die Jugendlichen ansah. „Außerdem sucht nicht nach Harry", sagte er ebenmäßig. „Lasst ihn schlafen. Ihr könnt am Morgen mit ihm reden."

Die vier Weasleys nickten aber es war offensichtlich dass sie enttäuscht waren. „Ihr habt Sirius gehört, Kinder", sagte Mrs. Weasley. „Nun, ab ins Bett."

Unter dem wachsamen Blick ihrer Mutter stiegen Fred, George, Ron und Ginny die Treppe zu den Schlafräumen empor. Mrs. Weasley hatte die Koffer bereits federleicht gezaubert sodass die Jugendlichen keine Schwierigkeiten hatten ihren eigenen Koffer die Treppe raufzutragen. Auf der dritten Tür auf der linken Seite stand ‚Fred und George', auf der vierten zur linken stand ‚Ron' und die vierte auf der rechten Seite las ‚Hermine und Ginny'. Jeder Weasley betrat sein ihm zugewiesenes Zimmer und ließ den Koffer dort, hatte aber Schwierigkeiten selbst dort zu bleiben. Wo war Harry? Warum bestand Sirius so darauf dass Harry Ruhe brauchte?

Fred und George kamen als erstes aus ihrem Zimmer und blieben im Türrahmen zu Rons stehen. „Wir begeben und auf harmlose Erkundung, Ronilein", sagte George. „willst du mitkommen?"

„Ich komme auch mit", sagte Ginny hinter ihnen.

„Ausgezeichnet!" sagte Fred.

„Wenn irgendjemand fragt, wir suchen das Bad", sagte Ron, dann folgte er seinen Geschwistern.

Sie gingen an vier weiteren Räumen vorbei bis sie das Ende des Flures erreichten und sie gezwungen waren rechts abzubiegen. Sie betraten einen weiteren Gang mit Zimmern mit seltsamen Namen auf den Türen. Die erste Tür zur linken ließ ‚Moony' lesen während auf der ersten zur Rechten ‚Tatze' stand. Fred und George starrten sich ungläubig an. Das konnte nicht sein. Die berühmten Rumtreiber waren hier?

Die nächste Tür zur linken war leicht geöffnet auf ihr stand ‚Bambi'. Als sie sich näherten, konnten sie ein seltsames piependes Geräusch aus dem Raum kommen hören. Es war ein bestimmter Rhythmus darin, es klang fast wie etwas dass sie letzten Monat im Krankenflügel gehört hatten während Harry bewusstlos war. Ihre Neugierde übermannte sie und Fred und George lugten in das Zimmer und konnten ihren Augen nicht trauen.

In einem Himmelbett schlief die Person die sie nicht hatten suchen sollen. Es war Harry. Er schlief auf dem Rücken sein Kopf war von der Tür abgewandt. Die Bettdecke bedeckte ihn bis zur Mitte der Brust, was den Zwillingen erlaubte zu sehen dass das Hemd was er trug eng anlag und offenbarte das Harry in den letzten Monaten Muskeln zugelegt hatte und der Wachstumsschub in dessen Mitter er steckte. Alles in allem schien Harry gesund zu sein nur sein Atem schien uneben mäßig.

„Nun?" fragte Ron ungeduldig.

Fred und George sahen sich an bevor sie zurück traten und die Tür ganz schlossen. Das letzte was sie tun wollten, war an ihrem ersten Abend hier Sirius Black zu verärgern. „Nun, Harry schläft da drin", sagte Fred schließlich. „Denk daran was Sirius gesagt hat also ... ich denke wir sollten zurück in unsere Zimmer gehen."

Ron und Ginny sahen sich verwirrt an. Es kam selten vor das Fred und George Angst vor einem Erwachsenen hatten. „Was ist los?" fragt Ron misstrauisch. Als Ron keine Antwort erhielt, drängte er an seinen Brüdern vorbei, öffnete die Tür und steckte seinen Kopf hinein. Alle konnten seinen Seufzer vor Erleichterung hören als er Harry sah. Ron wandte sich seinen Brüdern zu und sah sie mit verengten Augen an. „Ihm geht's gut", sagte er leise, „warum habt ihr so getan als läge er auf seinem Totenbett?"

„Haben wir nicht", antwortete George genauso leise. „Wir wollten nur nicht, dass du ihn aufweckst. Komm schon wir können explodierendes Mau-Mau in unserem Zimmer spielen bis das Treffen vorbei ist." ohne ein weiteres Wort kehrten Fred und George in ihr Zimmer zurück und ließen einen verwirrten Ron und Ginny zurück. Die beiden jüngsten Weasleys hatten bemerkt dass sich die Zwillinge im letzten Monat ziemlich seltsam verhalten hatten. Sie waren nicht so gesellig wie sonst und verbrachten die meiste Zeit in ihrem Zimmer mit Erfindungen für ihren Scherzartikelladen. Die einzige Zeit wo sich Fred und George zeigten, war wenn ein Brief von Harry kam. Es war einfach merkwürdig.

OoOoOoOo

Harry Potter erwachte in Dunkelheit so wie er es jeden Morgen tat. Als Harry aufstand, rieb er sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und bereitete sich als Geburtstagsjunge mental auf einen extrem langen Tag vor. Während der letzten Woche hatten Sirius und Remus Harry wegen seines Geburtstages bedrängt wie sie es bereits letztes Jahr getan hatten. Sie wollten wissen was Harry machen wollte, was Harry essen wollte, welche Geschenke er wollte … es war genug um jedem den Kopf schwirren zu lassen. Ehrlich gesagt wollte Harry gar nichts. Sirius und Remus hatten ihm in den ersten beiden Ferienwochen alles gegeben was Harry eventuell brauchen konnte.

Solange hatte Harry gebraucht um seine Vormünder davon zu überzeugen dass er nicht aus Glas gemacht war. Nach dem Vorfall mit dem stehen gebliebenen Herzen hatten ihn Sirius und Remus auf Bettruhe beschränkt. Er hatte zuerst protestiert aber Remus und Sirius wollten nicht hören. Als Ergebnis hatte Harry seine Hausaufgaben in Rekordzeit erledigt aber es war furchtbar langweilig. Es gibt Grenzen wie viel man schlafen kann / Schlaf hat seine Grenzen

Sirius und Remus stellten fest dass diese Methode nicht funktionierte und brachten Harry Bücher in einer Vielzahl von Themen die ihm möglicherweise bei seinen Ausbrüchen helfen konnten. Madam Pomfrey war ein Lebensretter gewesen als sie Sirius und Remus dazu verdonnerte mit Harry leichtes körperliches Training zu beginnen um seine Kraft wieder aufzubauen. Es war kein gutes Zeichen das Harry immer ohnmächtig wurde wenn er das Bett verließ um ins Bad zu gehen.

Sirius ergriff die Gelegenheit. Er fuhr fort Harry die Grundzüge des Taek-won-do beizubringen und begann ihn Tai-chi zu lehren. Dabei gab es keine Trainingskämpfe, da Sirius das Gefühl hatte Harrys Herz würde es noch nicht aushalten aber die Teile der Kunst die Harry lernen konnte, boten eine unglaubliche Veränderung in dem Jugendlichen. Innerhalb eines Monats konnte Harry mit Hilfe der Entspannungstechnik aus dem Tai-chi einige seiner kleineren Ausbrüche kontrollieren. Er hatte noch keine der stärkeren Ausbrüche erlebt aber etwas war besser als gar nichts.

Nachdem er sich gewaschen, umgezogen und verschriebene Tränke genommen hatte, verließ Harry sein Zimmer so leise wie möglich und ergriff beim Verlassen seine Brille. Trotz Remus Behauptung Sirius sei ein fester Schläfer schien der Mann in dem Moment aufzuwachen wenn Harry sein Zimmer verließ. Harry trat in den schwach beleuchteten Flur und schlich an den verschlossenen Türen vorbei und fuhr wie jeden Morgen auf seinem Weg die Treppe runter fort. Die Stille im Haus war ein wenig unheimlich wenn man bedachte wie viele Leute für gewöhnlich in dem großen Herrenhaus übernachteten. Es war nicht ungewöhnlich das Ordensmitglieder die Nacht in einem der Gästezimmer verbrachten, insbesondere wenn die Treffen spät liefen. Harry störte es nicht, er sprach sowieso fast alle mit Vornamen an.

Der Orden des Phönix war eine geheime Organisation die von Professor Dumbledore geleitet wurde. Er bestand aus Leuten, die glaubten das Voldemort tatsächlich wiedergekehrt war, und bereit waren zu kämpfen, trotzdessen was das Ministerium im Moment sagte. Sirius und Remus waren gemeinsam mit Harrys Eltern das letzte Mal Mitglieder gewesen und konnten Harry somit ein gutes Bild abliefern worum es im Orden ging. Das noble Haus der Blacks war zum Hauptquartier des Ordens bestimmt worden da er nicht auffindbar war. Die Black Familie hatte jeden erdenklichen Zauber benutzt um Grimmauld Platz Nr.12 zu verstecken und mit dem aktiven Fidelius Zauber konnte niemand diesen Ort finden außer der Geheimniswahrer gab ihn preis was Dumbledore jedoch nicht tun würde.

Im Hauptquartier zu leben war gleichzeitig überwältigend und frustrierend für Harry. Er hatte eine Menge Leute kennen gelernt die seine Eltern kannten und konnte so mehr über sie erfahren als er je geträumt hätte aber es gab auch Zeiten an denen er aus dem Raum geschickt wurde weil etwas besprochen wurde was ‚nur für Mitglieder' war. Harry sagte nie etwas aber Remus und Sirius mussten etwas bemerkt haben denn am nächsten Morgen zogen sie ihn für eines ihrer Gespräche zur Seite.

Sie erklärten ihm das einige Dinge die im Orden besprochen wurden nicht unbedingt angenehm waren und nichts waren was ein Teenager hören sollte. Remus bemerkte das Harry nicht begriff und sagte das eine was Harry allen zustimmen ließ. „wir versuchen dir nicht wehzutun, Junges. Du hast bereits so vieles deiner Kindheit verloren. Wir wollen nur das du versuchst den kleinen Teil der dir verbleibt zu genießen. Wenn wir etwas erfahren von dem wir glauben dass du es wissen solltest, _werden_ wir es dir sagen. Das ist ein Versprechen."

Harry akzeptierte das. Danach tat Harry einfach das was ihm gesagt wurde und stellte keine Fragen. Er machte Sirius und Remus keinen Vorwurf dass sie wollten dass es den Rest seiner Kindheit genoss. Sie hatten Recht. Er hatte nicht viel Kindheit bei den Dursleys gehabt. Es war zwei Jahre her dass er vor ihnen und ihrem Missbrauch gerettet wurde aber die Erinnerungen daran blieben. Jedes Mal wenn Sirius und Remus Harry beim Putzen erwischten, fluchten sie leise ehe sie ihm sagten aufzuhören. Vom kochen hatten sie Harry nicht versucht abzuhalten da Harry der beste Koch von den dreien war.

Harry betrat die Küche und schaltete das Licht ein, rollte die Ärmel hoch und begann mit dem Frühstück. Ihm war bewusst das nun ein paar Weasleys mehr unter dem Dach residierten und musste einiges mehr machen als gewöhnlich. Er begann mit den Muffins und während sie im Ofen waren, ging er zu dem Eiern und Speck über. Harry dachte sich er würde die einfache Variante wählen und machte heute Rührei. Sobald die Muffins fertig waren, begann Harry Kaffee zu kochen und bereitete den Tee zu. Als er begann den Toast zu machen, öffnete sich die Küchentür und zwei halbwachen Männer traten ein.

„Morgen Bambi", sagte Sirius während er zum Küchentisch ging und sich setzte was Remus und Harry erwartet hatten dass er es tat. Sirius Black war in der Küche total nutzlos. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch."

Harry nickte seinen Dank als er eine Tasse vor Sirius stellte die mit Kaffee gefüllt würde sobald er fertig war ehe er sich wieder Speck und Eier zuwandte. Remus griff einen Korb und legte die Muffins hinein anscheinend kämpfte er damit wach zu bleiben. „Langes Treffen gestern Abend?" fragte Harry neugierig.

„Du hast keine Ahnung", murmelte Remus als er den Korb mit den Muffins auf den Tisch stellte und übernahm das Toast machen. „Severus war letzte Nacht hier und wir mussten uns alle anhören wie gefährlich seine Position ist."

Sirius schnaubte verächtlich bei dem Kommentar. Professor Severus Snape arbeitete momentan verdeckt als Todesser. Es war Snape gewesen der offenbarte das Voldemort wie Harry den Friedhof nicht unverletzt verlassen hatte. Laut Professor Snape war der Dunkle Lord momentan in einer Art Koma gefangen und wurde oft von Ort zu Ort transportiert damit niemand wusste wo er war es sei denn man war im inneren Kreis etwas das Professor Snape noch nicht geschafft hatte.

„Schade dass ich es verpasst habe", sagte Harry als er die Kaffeekanne griff und Sirius Tasse füllte. Dann griff er die Kaffeesahne aus dem Kühlfach und stellte sie vor Sirius hin. Er wusste dass sein Pate eine Menge Sahne im Kaffee bevorzugte. „Wie ist der Umzug gestern Abend gelaufen?"

Sirius Kopf schnellte sofort hoch. „Haben sie dich geweckt?" fragte er schnell.

„Ich habe keinen Mucks gehört", antwortete Harry ehrlich während er den Speck auf den Teller legte der sie Speisen warm hielt dann zog er eine große Schüssel für die Eier heraus. „Ich habe mich nur daran erinnert wie meine ersten Tage hier waren und wie ich die Weasleys kenne, dachte ich mir sie wären neugierig auf den Orden."

„Ich denke sie waren neugieriger auf dich, Junges", sagte Remus während er zwei Platten mit Toast auf den Tisch stellte. „Bereite dich heute auf eine Menge Fragen vor. Sie werden alles über den Orden wissen wollen –"

„- aber ich weiß nichts", unterbrach Harry während er die Schüssel nun mit Eiern gefüllt auf den Tisch stellte. Die Schale war ebenfalls verzaubert um Speisen warm zu halten. Es war die einzige Möglichkeit für so viele Leute unter einem Dach zu kochen.

„Aber das wissen sie nicht", sagte Remus ruhig während er zur Kühlbox ging und eine Kann mit Saft holte und sie auf den Tisch stellte. „Ich bin mir sicher das Molly und Arthur ihren Kindern weniger erzählt haben als wir dir. Du kannst ihnen keinen Vorwurf machen neugierig zu sein. Du warst es bis mit dir geredet haben."

„Stimmt", sagte Harry während er einen Kessel mit Wasser füllte und ihn auf den Herd stellte. Als Harry sich umdrehte, stellte er fest das Remus schon mit dem Porridge angefangen hatte. Remus half Harry gewöhnlich mit jeder Mahlzeit während Sirius sie ‚überwachte'. Das war normalerweise die Zeit wo ihre Gespräche stattfanden da niemand sonst anwesend war. Sie hatten in diesem Raum viele Gespräche über die Ereignisse nach der dritten Aufgabe geführt. „Also was wollt ihr dass ich ihnen sage?"

„Sag ihnen die Wahrheit", sagte Sirius mit einem Schulterzucken und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee. „Eigentlich weißt/kennst du _nicht_ mehr als die Geschichte des Ordens. Wenn du ehrlich mit ihnen bist, werden sie dich nicht weiter nerven … wenigstens lasst uns hoffen dass sie es nicht tun."

Das Geräusch der sich öffnenden Tür machte ihrer Unterhaltung ein schnelles Ende. Wie auf Kommando blickten alle drei zur Tür und sahen dort Mrs. Weasley mit überraschtem Gesichtsausdruck stehen. Harry wurde mit mal nervös. Erwartete sie nun da sie hier lebte das Frühstück zu machen? „Was ist all das hier?" fragte Mrs. Weasley dann sah sie zu Harry. „Ich dachte du sollst es langsam angehen Harry, Liebling."

„Harry kocht für gewöhnlich mit uns die Mahlzeiten, Molly", sagte Remus normal. „Harry mag das Gefühl dem Orden zu helfen. Dies ist eine fröhliche Möglichkeit für alle Beteiligten. Sorg dich nicht. Harrys Kochkünste sind deutlich genießbarer als es Sirius' je sein könnten."

Alle blickten zu Sirius und warteten auf eine Erwiderung, aber es kam nichts. Sirius bemerkte die Stille und sah mit gehobener Augenbraue von seiner Kaffeetasse auf. „was?" fragte er. „Ich werde nicht die Wahrheit abstreiten. Mein Gekochtes kommt meist wie mein Nachname raus black/schwarz." Sowohl Harry als auch Remus lächelten bei dem Kommentar denn sie wussten es _war_ die Wahrheit. „Ehrlich Molly, Harry geht es gut. Remus und ich lassen ihn für alle Fälle nicht ohne Aufsicht kochen."

Mrs. Weasley schien zu zögern Harrys Vormündern zu glauben, aber nickte trotzdem und setzte sich Sirius gegenüber hin. Das Pfeifen des Kessels ließ Harry hochfahren. Harry nahm die Hitze weg, griff den Kessel und bereitete zwei Tassen Tee zu, eine für ihn und eine für Remus. Als Harry die Tassen auf den Tisch stellte, wandte er sich Mrs. Weasley zu. „Kaffee, Tee oder Saft?" fragt er.

„Tee wäre wundervoll, mein Schatz", sagte Mrs. Weasley freundlich.

Harry bereitete den Tee während Remus den Porridge fertig stellte. Sobald sich alle gesetzt hatten, aßen sie in Stille bis sich die Tür erneut öffnete. Eine Frau mit kurzen, stacheligen und violetten Haaren betrat die Küche und setzte sich neben Harry und zerwühlte ihm dabei die kurzen Haare (diese Frau hatte ihm vor einigen Wochen einen Haarschnitt verpasst). Ihr Name war Nymphadora Tonks, aber sie bevorzugte es nur Tonks genannt zu werden. Sie war ein Metamorphmagus, jemand der sein Aussehen nach dem Willen verändern konnte. Sie war auch Sirius Cousin, was ihr ihrer Meinung nach das Recht gab Harry wie einen Verwandten zu behandeln da Sirius ihn adoptiert hatte.

„Wotcher, alle Mann", sagte Tonks während sie sich eine Tasse Kaffee eingoss. „also was steht heute auf dem Menu, Harry?" sie sah sich das Essen an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Niemand in deinem Alter sollte es lieben zu kochen, Junge." Sie lehnte nach rechts und stieß Harry spielerisch an was ihr zur Antwort ebenfalls einen Stoß einbrachte. Tonks konnte es mit Sirius aufnehmen wenn es darum ging wie ein Kind zu handeln. Die beiden schienen es für ihre Mission im Leben zu halten Harry zum Lachen zu bringen und Freude wieder in sein Leben zu bringen wie es nur Familie konnte. Der Streichkrieg vor einigen Wochen war eines der vielen Beispiele wenn Remus und Harry das Gefühl hatten es wäre das Beste sich von der Black Familie fernzuhalten. In den letzten Runden war er ziemlich brutal geworden. Es war nicht ungewöhnlich Sirius eines Tages mit bunten Haaren zu sehen und Tonks am nächsten mit farbwechselnder Haut.

„Nun jemand in dieser Familie muss in der Lage sein eine Mahlzeit zu bereiten ohne das Haus abzufackeln oder jedes Geschirrstück das sie berühren zu zerbrechen." Konterte Harry mit einem Lächeln während er Speck und Eier auf seinen Teller tat. Alle im Orden waren sich Tonks' Tollpatschigkeit bewusst und bemühten sich alles Zerbrechliche von ihr fernzuhalten.

Sirius schnaubte in seinen Kaffee während Remus versuchte nicht zu lachen. „Da hat er uns erwischt, Tonks", sagte Sirius, „und wir sind die Außenseiter der _geliebten_ Familie. Das sagt nicht viel über die Blacks, ein Haufen Reinblut Heuchler …"

Tonks schüttelte den Kopf und rollte mit den Augen als sie sich einen Muffin griff und aufstand. „Ich bin los zur Arbeit", sagte sie mit Bedauern. „Happy Birthday, Harry. Ich will alles hören was diese beiden Scherzkeks mit dir gemacht haben wenn ich zurück komme damit ich meine Rache planen kann."

„Hey!" sagten Remus und Sirius zur gleichen Zeit.

Tonks grinste. „Was soll ich sagen?" fragte sie unschuldig. „Ich habe was übrig für den Jungen", sie zwinkerte Harry zu bevor sie die Küche verließ.

Bill Weasley, der älteste der Weasley Geschwister trat einige Momente später ein. Er bedeckte seinen Mund um ein Gähnen zu verstecken und setzte sich neben Mrs. Weasley. „Morgen Sirius, Remus, Mum und herzlichen Glückwunsch Harry", sagte er und schenkte sich eine Tasse Tee ein. Bill hatte für Gringotts in Ägypten gearbeitet und arbeitete nun für Gringotts in London. Gerüchten zufolge war Bill jetzt auch mit Fleur Delacour zusammen sie war einer der Trimagischen Champions gewesen und arbeitete jetzt mit ihm bei Gringotts. Es ein Gerücht weil Harry es nur von Ron gehört hatte. Bill hatte kein Wort über sein Privatleben verloren.

„Also Harry bist du heute Morgen für ein wenig Training bereit?" fragte Sirius als er nach einem Muffin griff.

Harry hielt eine sarkastische Antwort zurück. Es schien als dachten einige Leute immer noch er wäre aus Glas gemacht. „Mir geht's gut Sirius", sagte er. „Mir geht es seit Wochen gut. Nur weil ich einen Albtraum hatte –"

„– der dich fast umgebracht hat", murmelte Sirius.

„Aber das hat er nicht", protestierte Harry. Er wurde diese Diskussion wirklich leid. „Ich weiß nicht was ich tun muss um alle davon zu überzeugen das es mir jetzt gut geht. Es tut mir leid wenn ich euch geängstigt habe – äh – in _dieser Nacht_ und es tut mir leid das ich euch geängstigt habe als ich den Albtraum hatte. Es war nicht so dass ich absichtlich versucht habe mich zu töten oder so." als Harry feststellte das ihn alle anstarrten, merkte er das es nicht besonders schlau gewesen war das zu sagen. „Seht mal, ich sage nicht dass ich bereit bin _ihm_ gegenüber zu treten, aber ich werde nicht zusammenbrechen wenn ich ein paar Schritte gehe. Die Schule fängt in einem Monat wieder an. Ich muss einen ganzen Tag Unterricht durchstehen können ohne eine Pause zu machen. Ich muss mich selbst darauf vorbereiten."

„Harry hat Recht", sagte Remus der bemerkte das Sirius einwenden wollte. „Er muss für die Schultage bereit sein, Sirius. Wenn Dumbledore seinen Zustand geheim halten will, müssen wir das Beste machen was wir können um sicher zu gehen dass es keiner herausfindet. Wenn jemand der zu Voldemort hält –" Remus blicke zu Mrs. Weasley und Bill die bei dem Namen des dunklen Lords zusammen zuckten ehe er fortfuhr. „– herausfände das Harry immer noch unter dem Duell leidet, könnte er zum Ziel werden. Im Moment konzentrieren sie sich auf ihren Meister. Was wird geschehen wenn er aufwacht? Er wird Harry aus Rache verfolgen."

Sirius starrte Remus für einen Moment an ehe sein Blick zu Harry wanderte. „Geh zum Trainingsraum wenn du mit Essen fertig bist", sagte er leise. „Ich zieh mich um." Ohne ein weiteres Wort stand Sirius auf und verließ den Raum und nahm seinen Muffin mit. Vielleicht war es nicht das Beste gewesen das einem überbehütenden Paten zu sagen.

Mrs. Weasley seufzte und schüttelte ihren Kopf sie stimmte deutlich nicht dem zu was vor sich ging aber wusste das sie nicht das Recht hatte etwas zu sagen. „Sei vorsichtig, mein Schatz", sagte sie zu Harry, „ich weiß das du glaubst das du es schaffst aber es ist nicht schlimm die Dinge langsam anzugehen. Von dem was Sirius und Remus mir erzählt haben, hast du gute Fortschritte gemacht."

Harry seufzte, stützte die Ellenbogen auf den Tisch und legte den Kopf darauf. Mrs. Weasley hatte Recht aber Harry hatte es satt zu warten. Das hatte er fast den ganzen Sommer getan. „War es wirklich so schlimm?", fragte er Remus.

Remus trank langsam einen Schluck. „Ehrlich?" fragte er als er die Tasse absetzte. „Ich war in meinem ganzen Leben nie geängstigter … in beiden Angelegenheiten. Sirius zeigt ein hartes Äußeres weil er es muss. Er ist Sirius Black, der einzige Mann der Askaban entkommen ist und dein Pate. Er hat einen Ruf den er in der Öffentlichkeit aufrecht erhalten muss aber privat ist Sirius weit von dieser Person entfernt. Er vertraut den Leuten nicht mehr und vor allem traut er ihnen dich nicht an. Gib ihm Zeit, Harry. Früher oder später wird er feststellen das du nicht so zerbrechlich bist wie er denkt."


End file.
